


Bite Me

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Blood, Community: hp_halloween, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Potions, Vampirism, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco fulfils one of Harry's fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sksdwrld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/gifts).



> Written Oct 2013 for HP Halloween and Sksdwrld. Thanks to Tamlane and Angela Snape for the once overs.

The bubbling potion in the cauldron tinted Draco's face a sickly green that gave him an eerie ghostly appearance, highlighting his features in an odd yet appealing way. A monstrous look for a monstrous deed. He stirred the rod around once more then looked across the rim at Harry, asking, "Are you certain you wish me to do this?"

"Yes," Harry breathed and shuddered as he watched Draco swallow down the liquid.

"My fantasy next time, then."

"Anything you wish."

Draco's mouth parted; his lips pulled back as his incisors grew and sharpened. His tongue ran over the new fangs and Harry saw the well of blood on his tongue before Draco sucked it away.

Fingers pushed off clothing, touched and tweaked nipples, as teeth scraped along skin. Draco pulled Harry close, his chest moulding against Harry's back as his arms held Harry tightly. Draco's breath ghosted across his neck, moistened the skin. Fangs sank into him.

The pain was sharp, a direct counterpoint the squeezing pleasure of Draco's fist wrapped around his cock.

Harry bucked into Draco's hand, writhed against Draco's prick between his cheeks, then sighed out his release as he felt Draco's orgasm spill between his thighs.


End file.
